


Boycott Love

by ryanblazewood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Biker AU, College AU, M/M, Multi, Professer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanblazewood/pseuds/ryanblazewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you're a lonely asshole in college? A lot. What happens when you like to hitch a ride with biker gangs every now and then? A lot. What happens when you get your best friends to go with you for once? Well, shit. A hell of a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boycott Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanadelraywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/gifts).



There was something strangely enticing about how certain long limbed, oddly pale, scruffy boys moved. Was it how they walked? How they pursed their lips pronouncing the letter "p"? How they took small skipping steps across stepping stones in flowering summer gardens?

To get an answer for this, you'd have to ask an honorable college professor. He was tall, broad shoulders, deep gravelly voice, muscular arms. To certain long limbed, oddly pale, scruffy boys this man was the definition of perfect. Paradise, even. These two boyish men were perfect compliments of each other. They highlighted the brightest in each other, however, they didn't know it.

Ray. Ray Narvaez Jr . The man, the myth the legend. Student at LVCC (Las Vegas Community College). Studying graphic design, video game animation, and physics. He was a good student, made friends with a few people with similar interests. There was Michael Jones, a kid in his physics class with a bad attitude, but the nicest fucking kid Ray’s ever met. Then there's Gavin, a rich British prick with a shit load of expensive things he didn't need, and the brain of a fucking mad scientist from his graphic design class. They all played games together Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. A good schedule for three busy kids.

But Ray also had plans Tuesday, Thursday, and sometimes Sunday. Those were his "ride" days. Now, if the reader is unfamiliar with how road life works, a few times a week, sometimes a few times a month, young men and women hitch hike. Now, they have no plans of where to go. Usually, they wait for a group of motorcyclists to speed by and head a ride on the back of one of their bikes. They then speed off into the fading horizon and into either large cities, or back to hotel rooms.

Ray was a Ride or Die baby. He was there until the end of the night, often trying to weasel his way into staying with these men. Sometimes they allowed him to sleep on the floor. However, many times too many he gets bus fair and a hug and is sent back to the city which he came from. Back to his normal life with Michael and Gavin. Back to college.

Ray honestly didn't mind school that much. He enjoyed his courses, he enjoyed his friends and maybe he fancied a few professors. Who hasn't. He just didn't like how slow it was. He wasn't a slow person. He needed to be doing something at all times. Which is why he started riding with the big dogs. He loved the thrill. The wind, how it blew his hair. The broad shoulders of the men he clung too. It was a perfect distraction from school.

The day that Ray decided to invite Michael and Gavin with him to the gas station he usually waited at ended up being one of the best decisions he's ever made. He knew they'd be down for it. Well he knew Gavin would. He had a thing for big, burly men with soft personalities. He knew Gavin would fall in love with just about anyone he rode with. His only worry was Michael. He was a bit of a loose cannon. Ray's concern was that Michael would get on the back of a bike, and freak out due to the unknown destination of the night (Michael was a bit of a goodie-goodie and hated being out late in strange places).

The first ride they all took was on April 18. It was a Friday, and usually Friday's were the best night to find a nice gang and ride with them. It was warm, due to the Spring air wafting around the back of the gas station. It was only 5:25, but the night sky was starting to make an appearance, along with the brightest visible stars for the night. Michael sat on a small wall directly across from the small Gas Mart's door. Gavin was playing on his phone, and Ray, of course, was sucking his lips to make them a smidge more pink.

At 5:36, Gavin puts his phone in his pocket, and smiles widely at Ray. This confused the Puerto Rican, but it was Gavin, what can you do.

"I think I hear a motor, X-Ray." The Brit announces, smile falling to a cheeky smirk. Ray looks to his right, past where Gav is standing, and sure enough, he sees the headlights of three Harley's coming their way.

"You remember what to do, Boi?" Gav asks Michael, who it now standing and adjusting his Budweiser sweater. Michael nods at him, stretching his arms before the bikers come in for a pit stop.

Ray smiles at the two boys, internally jumping up and down at how easy it was to convince them to do this, yet externally just smiling.

The first man to pull in stops about fifteen feet away from the trio. He turns off his Harley, and looks over at the three boys. Ray can make out a black mustache from under his helmet and aviators, as well as several tattoos spread across his fingers, where his fingerless gloves end.

Looking over back at Gavin and Michael, he notices how Michael stares at this man. 'He can have this one', Ray thinks, watching the two other pull in behind the first.

The second one to kill the engine is bigger than the other two. Ray can see a large ginger beard spilling out above the Texas flag handkerchief he's wearing over his mouth. 'This one’s for Gav,' he notes, seeing as the British twink's eyes practically jumped from his skill upon seeing the man. He also looks over and smiles at them, raising his aviators slightly to show the bottoms of his eyes.

The third and final man to pull into the little cove is mysterious. The only one wearing a helmet with a wind shield. The only one wearing light blue jean and a blue and black jacket. The only one without a patch over his heart. Ray is short of breath at the sight of him, and has to claim him as his own. Only a small but of blond scruff can be seen from his helmet, but Ray knows that this man is attractive. Very attractive.

Michael is the first to move, taking a few small, timid steps toward the man to first pull in. He smiles flirty at the man, who returns the favor and motions for him to come closer. Michael looks back at Ray for approval, who gives him a curt nod, which he takes as "go get 'em". He can hear the biker introduce himself as Geoff, and then ask where Michael is going. Usual banter for first time rides.

Ray doesn’t worry about Gavin. He’d practically run to the ginger bearded man, tripping over his own American flag-Converse-clad feet. Ray stifled his laugh as the Brit acquainted himself with the seemingly gentle giant. How the stupid prick ever made it out of his dorm room in the morning was a wonder, seeing as he’d have about a million things to trip over on his way out. Ray saw the wonder in Gavin’s eyes when the man he heard introduce himself as “Jack” reached out to take Gav’s hand and lay a soft kiss to his knuckles. That’s when Ray decided to make his move.  
Swaggering up to the leader, the one to appear most threatening in the group, Ray popped his bubblegum that he’d been chewing to grab his attention. The leader’s gaze, although blocked by the wind shield, followed Ray all the way to his current position by the front of his Harley.

“Sup?” Ray initiated, blowing a pink bubble. The leader’s face was more visible now that Ray stood only about three feet from him. He could make out that blond beard starting to  
grow, and lips set in a straight, thin, line. ‘Tough guy, huh’ Ray thought, placing his index finger on the headlight of the hog. 

“I’m Ray, by the way. And you?” He asks sweetly, giving the man a half smile. In return, he is gifted with a smirk, and a low response of “Ryan” before being lead to get on the back of his bike. The voice rang in his mind as the engines were started again, revved a few times, and the tires spun as they drove away.

‘I like this one’.


End file.
